


Friendly Conversation

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kara is jealous, and Mon-El is oblivious of it, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara gets jealous when she sees a woman flirting with Mon-El in the alien bar.





	Friendly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Okay, after a week full of angst writing, I decided to give it a break for a weekend and decided to go with some fluff! And, well, what's better than some jealous Kara, am I right? I've had so much fun writing this, soooo I hope you'll like it!

Kara Danvers had never been the jealous type, especially in a relationship. Ever since she landed on Earth, and even maybe before, she’d firmly believed that if two people chose to be together and were happy, there was no reason for jealousy. Why should you feel jealous if you knew, at the end of the day, your boyfriend or girlfriend would choose you?

Yet with each passing second she was beginning to find out that, well… It was easier said than done. Because as she watched Mon-El in the bar, talking to a customer, she couldn’t stop the swirling anger and sickness storm in her stomach from growing inch by inch. It especially didn’t help that the woman was gorgeous, tall, and so thin that even Kara couldn’t imagine having that kind of a body even with her alien metabolism. And yes, after watching her and Mon-El for about three or four minutes now, she was woman enough to admit that she was _jealous_.

The woman was obviously flirting with Mon-El, anyone with an eye could see that. She not only had a low cut red mini dress, but she was leaning over the counter to Mon-El’s direction as they spoke, giving him what Kara assumed to be a nice view of her breasts. Kara couldn’t see her face because of her raven black hair cascading around her head, yet she was pretty sure that there was a smile on her face as well. The Kryptonian had also not missed the blood red lipstick she wore when she looked around the bar briefly. She was gorgeous, she was confident, and…

And she looked like she wanted to throw Mon-El into the closest bed.

“So you’ve been on Earth for three years?” Mon-El’s voice echoed in Kara’s ears as she finally gave up on trying not to eavesdrop. The woman nodded as she pushed her hair back, fixing her gaze on the Daxamite.

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled, a corner of her lips tipping up. Kara felt a crinkle forming between her brows as she grimaced.

“Kara?”

“I didn’t think adjusting here would be so hard since I’m a shape-shifter, but I was wrong. It took me quite some time to get used to everything.” Mon-El chuckled at that and nodded, putting aside the glass he’d been cleaning.

“Yeah, I know. Earth is a crazy place.” He returned the woman’s smile with one of his own. Kara’s fingers curled into a fist on the table at that. Why wasn’t he doing anything to send her away? Why didn’t he tell her that he had a girlfriend, that he wasn’t available, and the woman wouldn’t be getting _anything_ from him that night? Because as long as Kara was there, she would make sure that never happened. The woman surely wouldn’t want to cross _Supergirl_.

“Um, hey, Kara?”

“I’m sure it would’ve been easier if I had someone to help me,” the woman continued, sliding her hand on the counter closer to Mon-El. It took every ounce of Kara’s willpower not to launch out of her seat, grab her wrist, and send her flying to the other side of the bar, as far away from her boyfriend as possible. She knew what the woman was implying: Offering to help Mon-El, and vice versa. And probably not in teaching each other earthly customs.

“Oh, that’s totally true. It certainly helps.” His eyes flickered to Kara’s direction for a second and he flashed her a smile before turning away and pouring a drink for a customer. Kara couldn’t even return his smile and only glare at the woman’s back, willing him to send her away before she heat-visioned her ass. And oh how she wanted to do that. _If looks could kill,_ people always said, and, well, her looks could _literally_ kill someone. Of course, using that only because someone was hitting on her boyfriend… That probably wouldn’t be very nice or heroic, but still…

“Kara.”

“You want me to refill your drink?” Mon-El asked the woman, pointing at the empty glass in front of her, and the woman nodded as she handed him the glass. Kara didn’t miss how their fingers brushed over it, and how the woman tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as if she was oh-so innocent, flashing Mon-El a smile. The worst part was, _Mon-El didn’t do anything to stop it_.

The glass in Kara’s hand that was half-full with club soda shattered under her grip, its pieces scattering around the table. She jumped with the sound and looked at the table, watching a pool of club soda forming on it and dripping from the side. Her fingers had also gotten a fair share of the drink.

“KARA!”

She looked up at Alex when the woman yelled her name, leaning forward to look at Kara’s eyes. The Kryptonian dropped the few pieces of glass that was still in her hand on the table. “What?” Alex lifted her brows and glanced at Maggie, who’d been watching the situation with a hand over her mouth, as if trying to suppress her laugh.

“I’ve called you for, like, four times now. Were you even listening to me?” Kara clenched her teeth as she glanced at the bar, right in time to see the woman making a toast, before turning to her sister. She’d never thought one’s stomach could literally _boil_ with anger, and boy was she wrong. She could almost feel the bubbles churn in it.

“I’m sorry. I was distracted.” She adjusted her glasses, hoping she didn’t sound too harsh. Alex still seemed to catch the distress in her tone.

“What happened?” she asked, her eyes following Kara’s gaze, and then her eyes widened as understanding seeped into them. “Oh.” Kara clenched her fists again.

“She’d been flirting with him for five minutes now,” she hissed between her teeth. “And he hasn’t even attempted to stop her.”

“I’m sure it’s just a friendly conv—“ Alex started, but her words came to a halt when the woman leaned over the counter, her fingers playing with the neckline of her dress. “Whoops, never mind.” Kara shot her a glare before she shook her head, giving up.

“I’m going over there,” she announced as she tucked her phone into her handbag and grabbed its strap. Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm.

“Kara, are you sure?” One look at the woman was an answer enough for her.

“Yes.” She stood up from her chair, straightened up her shirt and pants—and she might’ve also unbuttoned one or two buttons of her shirt—before making her way to the bar counter, her feet stomping onto the floor. Mon-El noticed her come a couple of seconds before she arrived. His lips split into a huge grin as he put a bottle of alcohol aside.

“Hey, babe. Wha—“ He was forced to stop when Kara reached over the counter, standing right next to the woman, and grabbed Mon-El from his collar to pull him close. She almost _brutally_ pressed her lips on his, not even caring that they were in public, her hand traveling up his chest and holding the nape of his neck possessively.

Mon-El was surprised at first, but he obliged to her kiss almost immediately, closing his eyes and leaning into her. His fingers found their way to her arm and trailed a path from her elbow to her shoulder. Kara shuddered under his touch and for a moment, just for a moment she forgot about the woman next to her, about the bar and everything else, and it was just the two of them in the room. She melted into the kiss, her jealousy dissipating slowly.

She came to her senses when she heard someone cough next to her, and right at that moment the rage came back full force. She pulled back from Mon-El reluctantly. He looked dazed as he blinked his eyes and tried to pull himself together, and a smile pulled Kara’s lips at that.

The smile turned into a venomous one when she turned to the woman. She grabbed Mon-El’s, lacing her fingers through his. “Hi,” she almost spat out, putting her arm on the counter right between the woman and Mon-El. “I’m not sure we’ve met. I’m Kara, Mon-El’s _girlfriend_.” She made sure she emphasized that last word.

The woman pursed her lips with distaste as her eyes traveled on Kara, as if wondering how the hell someone like her had gotten his hands on Mon-El. Kara wished she’d worn something sexier and hadn’t come to the bar in her work clothes. “I can see,” the woman said finally, a sour smile on her face. The Kryptonian narrowed her eyes at that, feeling the anger building up inside her. She squared her shoulders.

“And now I need to talk to _my boyfriend._ Privately.” She squeezed Mon-El’s hand in hers so much that worry etched into his face. His eyes traveled on her face.

“You do?” he asked. Kara’s answer came out fast and harsh.

“Yes.” She wiggled between the bar stools and almost pushed the woman out of hers. “So if you could just, um, find another seat, it would be _greatly_ appreciated.” Even being kind hurt her at that point. The woman clenched her teeth and grabbed her black clutch from the counter, turning to Mon-El.

“I’ll see you later,” she said sweetly, flashing him a smile, and swayed away to one of the empty tables, swinging her hips from one side to the other. Either her skirt had skated up her legs when she stood up, or it was way too short for earth standards. Kara watched her walk away for a couple of seconds more, making sure she was far away enough, before turning to Mon-El. She saw him waving at the woman.

And with that she’d reached her limit.

Grabbing her bag, she hit Mon-El’s arm with it as forcefully as possible, so much so that with a little bit more strength the seams would probably pop. Mon-El jumped in surprised and turned to her, his brows raised.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“’ _What was that for?’_ Are you kidding me?” she hissed, her fingers curling into a fist. “That… That _woman_ was flirting with you for a full five minutes now, and you didn’t do anything!” It was really hard not to use another word to describe the woman.

Mon-El’s brows furrowed as he blinked. “ _Flirking_?”

“Flirting!” Kara corrected him with a yell, and then took a deep breath to calm herself down. They so did not need an audience for this conversation. Mon-El still looked confused. “Trying to get in your pants,” she tried to explain again, but he just lifted one brow. She sighed with frustration. “She wanted to have sex with you, Mon-El.” This time he froze with her words, his eyes widening as he glanced at the woman. Kara hit his arm again. “ _Keep your eyes on my face_.”

“She wasn’t flir—flit— _flirking_ with me,” he objected, struggling with the word. “We were just having a—“

“If you say a friendly conversation, I will throw this stool at you,” she cut in before he could finish his words.

“But we were!” He looked at Kara with innocent, big, puppy eyes as he continued. “I was trying to make friends, like you said. Besides, I told her that I had a girlfriend.”

Kara wanted to stay angry at him. She really _did_ , and it wasn’t as if she didn’t _try._ But it was impossible to do that when she looked at his worried expression, _and_ when he said he told the woman that he wasn’t available. Her anger dissipated slowly as her frown melted.

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Mon-El said quickly and reached for her hand. “I would never betray you like that, Kara. Trust me.” A small smile pulled Kara’s lips.

“I know,” she said with a nod, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand for reassurance. “But she wasn’t looking for a ‘friendly conversation’, Mon-El.” Guilt filled Mon-El’s gaze.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He looked at the woman with an almost sad expression before turning to Kara. “But if she ever offered something like that, I would’ve said no.” Kara flashed him a smile.

“That is good to know,” she mumbled as she reached up and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Though if those thoughts ever cross your mind, remember that _I’m_ Supergirl, and you wouldn’t wanna cross me. I can throw you into the sun as easily as I can flick my wrist.” Mon-El chuckled at her joke as this time he leaned forward to kiss her.

“I won’t,” he promised, staring right into Kara’s eyes as if to make sure she saw the honesty in his. He took her hand into his as he sealed his promise with a kiss.

Kara knew with her whole heart that he’d keep it.


End file.
